Let it Rock
by Sora-no-namida
Summary: Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, reno, and Riku are all part of a local band. Yazoo is offered into a famous band, Will he accept? and what will happen when Love crashes, friendships collide, and hearts break?


"I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine(1)"

Kadaj grinned on the guitar as Yazoo Sang, The Long haired Silverette had a way with this song the others just didn't have. Loz was keeping a beat with ease on the drum..this song seemed to easy to him...Riku was on the bass, and Reno was keeping up with the effects at the keyboard.

"Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock Let It Rock Let It Rock"

Yazoo smirked brushing his hair from his eyes with black leather clad gloves. No they weren't some Emo band. they all had their own tastes. And they still only played locally.

"Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock Let It Rock Let It Rock"

The song ended, And they all grinned, the small crowd of around a hundred people cheered for more, Yazoo looked at kadaj "Well...Kadaj. Shall we give them more?"  
"I think you gave them plenty..its my turn."  
the crowd chuckled, and Kadaj stepped up to the mic, Yazoo picked up his guitar "What are we playing dear brother?"  
"Oh I dunno, Hey Loz?"  
Loz looked at him"wha?"  
"How bout "The One thing i have left?' "  
Loz nodded

"Will someone please radio for help?  
Cuz I think I'm allergic to myself  
And they think they can throw us all away  
We gotta stop it before it's all too late.(2)"

Kadaj sang, Yazoo grinned. See...Kadaj didnt think yazoo knew this song yet...But oh was he wrong. Yazoo jumped in with ease.

"There's got to be a better way  
They dissect everything we say  
To try to make us feel this way

And you can take the one thing I have left  
I'd give it all away for so much less  
Can even take the heart inside my chest  
Woah-woah.  
And you can take the one thing I have left  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath  
But you can't take who I am  
woah-woah"

So they continued for the next half hour, after the concert they gathered at a small dinner.  
"You where awesome Yaz" Kadaj said opening the door to let them in, Yazoo Scowled "Yazoo, Not Yaz..."He shuddered and walked in with the rest of them. They sat at a table "So...Next concert is tomorrow..What do we wanna play?" Yazoo Asked Kadaj thought and Loz grinned "I want Yazoo to sing 'Love is Dead' the drum is awesome for that song.."  
"I've never heard that" Kadaj pipped up looking at Yazoo"You know it?"  
"Yeah, I suggested it to Loz yesterday."  
"Sing!" Loz cheered "Yes do!" Kadaj grinned

Yazoo shook his head but burst into song

"I hold your letter in my frozen hand The last line was long as long as it burns my look carries on  
With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark  
No memories of you  
I close my eyes

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome It's over now(3)"

Kadaj thought then nodded "Yeah...If we are gonna play that we need something else by Tokio Hotel"  
"thought you didnt reconize the song"  
"I didnt till you started singing the song my sister sings in the shower..."  
Yazoo laughed "How about Break away?"  
Kadaj grinned "Yeah! thats an Awesome Guitar there!"  
"So i'm singing?" Yazoo smirked Kadaj nodded "You wanted to be lead remember?"  
The Dinner door opened with a "Kadaj!!"  
Kadaj turned to be hugged by a girl with short cropped black hair "Yuffie!"  
Loz and Yazoo smirked, Kadaj and Yuffie had been dating for about a year.  
Yuffie kissed him then looked at the others "Hiya...Where's Riku and Reno?"  
"They couldnt stay, So we're sending them the song list for tomorrow tonight...and then we have practice at noon tomorrow, the Gig is at 4" Yazoo explained Yuffie nodded "Were is Cloud?"  
Yazoo shrugged "he couldnt make it today. Tifa needed him."  
"eh...He shouldnt have. They broke up ages ago.."  
"Well...thats how life is"  
the door to the dinner opened at the that moment and Clud stepped in, Yazoo grinned "Cloud!"  
Cloud looked at him "Yazoo!" He ran over to the silverette "I'm sorry I couldnt make it to the gig"  
"Nah its fine, My boyfriend can't make every gig." Yazoo smiled. Cloud gave a nod "thanks yazoo,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
Song 1 is Let it Rock by Revin Rudolf...And for the record I cut out Lil Wayne  
Song 2 is The One Thing I have Left by Hawk Nelson  
Song 3 is Love Is Dead by Tokio Hotel


End file.
